A printer may receive print requests to print files from a plethora of consumer electronic devices, e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet, etc. In a situation where, for example, a desktop computer transmits a print request to the printer to print a file, the desktop computer may have appropriate programs and/or print drivers installed to render the file in a format that is appropriate for printing in the printer. Accordingly, the desktop computer renders the file in the format that is appropriate for printing in the printer, and then transmits the rendered version of the file to the printer.
However, for example, in a situation where a mobile phone is to transmit a print request to the printer to print a file, the mobile phone may not have appropriate programs and/or print drivers installed to render the file in the format that is appropriate for printing in the printer (e.g., due to relatively limited capability of the mobile phone compared to a capability of the desktop computer). Also, if the printer receives the file from the mobile phone (e.g., without the file being rendered in the mobile phone), the printer also may not have appropriate programs installed to render the file in the format that is appropriate for printing in the printer. In such a situation, the printer may not be able to print the file received from the mobile phone.
In another example, a memory card (e.g., a flash drive) storing a file may be inserted in an appropriate slot of a printer. A user may want to print the file directly from the memory card to the printer. However, the printer may not have appropriate programs installed to render the file in the format that is appropriate for printing in the printer.